everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Turnus Wyllt
On school documents, Turnus Wyllt [he/him] is listed as the next King Merlin's son in The Princess Mayblossom, though that's not how he would define himself. Hailing from Canada, Turnus Wyllt "earnt" his role and his place at Ever After High through nepotism, and he's not entirely happy about it. Living and studying among the powerful and elite has hexposed him to one very solid belief: the fairytale world is very, very flawed. Around Ever After High, he's known for his scalding critiques on how flawed the land of Ever After is, which he publishes on his blog, "Veritas". He aligns Neutral as opposed to Rebel, as he believes that there needs to be systemic change beyond what students can do. Character Personality Turnus Wyllt, above everything, does things for himself. He is a self-driven person, finding it difficult to carry out a task or agree with an idea if it is simply something that he does not want to do. So self-driven, that when Turnus Wyllt wants to complete a task, he gets really into it. It can consume his thoughts, he can sometimes forget about his friends. With a natural skill for retaining knowledge and a vivid imagination, when he's not busy learning about the world, he's creating one - writing fiction or playing tabletop games. Set-backs often don't bother him emotionally too much, since Turnus gets easily absorbed in the things he cares about and is good at. One skill that Turnus does not have is magic - in fact, his body even reacts violently to magical energy itself sometimes. However, from his childhood, it was evident that this was not a thing that bothered him, for he was spending his time winning mathematics competitions and learning sleight of hand. Unfortunately, this means that Turnus could be prone to hubris -- he's keen on forgetting about the things that might set him back, in doing so, he can be negatively affected by them since he has forgotten to account for those things. Possibly the greatest value that Turnus holds is that of truth. With a habit of being blunt and honest, Turnus tends to say the first thing on his mind, and has little filter until he's intentionally focused on maintaining one. To others, he may appear rude or curt, but he's not remotely inclined towards the idea of "buffering" or "sugar-coating" his speech. Furthermore, his push towards truth doesn't extend to how he presents himself, but how he takes in his own observations and other information on the world. His thoughts rely on logical proofs and obvious evidence. If something doesn't make sense, he is easily distressed. This logical thought process, and the memory is possesses means that Turnus is very quick-witted and thinks on his feet. In desperate situations, he's resourceful and aims to make the best use of his knowledge. Bringing in interdisciplinary skills into a school assignment? Using what supplies he has on hand when his friends are stuck in the Enchanted Forest or something? He might struggle, but he'd get there in the end. Solutions that Turnus favour tend to be pragmatic. Because of this, he has a tendency to hand-wave off the emotions of other people as he seeks for a "logical" solution. And being attentive, he's always on the lookout for maximising success and making the things that he does better. See, Turnus struggles. Turnus is used to struggle, he's used to expending his efforts into things because, even if he knows he won't get there in the end, he finds some sort of invigorating fun in struggling. Obstinate, stubborn and someone who refuses to back down, Turnus is a prince who has not learnt to bend, but break. He's not here to accommodate the world by changing himself. He's here to force the world to deal with him being himself. At Ever After High, Turnus Wyllt was assigned the destiny of a prince meant to be a love interest for a princess. In other words, he has a role in which he needs to do nothing other than act as a prize - just because a princess has suffered and deserves nothing less than a human being as a trophy. This, combined with a supernaturally handsome face, thanks to his cambion heritage, meant that he was prone to getting 'typecast' as 'nothing but another Prince Charming with a pretty face'. For that reason, the first few years of Ever After High took a toll on Turnus. The boy felt very little autonomy over his face, his body and his appearance, and started not caring about himself - and only managed to find "value" in the things he would say or write. Turnus realised how tired he was when he was unable to live true to himself. Often, he would be short and curt with other people, appearing as rude. But things change. Now, he finds a lot of power in presenting how he wants to, and self-autonomy, much like truth, is a value that Turnus holds dear. Since he's so focused on striving for his own success, and living in a way that maximises his life and self-preservation, Turnus is not one to shy from things that are painful, but uses it to his advantage. For instance, Ever After High is a stressful situation for Turnus and he has to deal with the frequent objectification his role brings. That won't stop him from taking advantage of the resources available and the social influence the people he meets here have. In other words, he's not leaving until he gets those stellar rec letters. Above all, Turnus cares about himself. He does things to better himself, and refuses to let other people wear him down. The world isn't here to change him. He's here to change the world. Appearance Turnus fulfills the image of the archetypal "tall, dark and handsome" Prince Charming. A youth of mixed Black and Arab (Algerian) heritage, Turnus is dark-skinned, with dark hair of a deep purple. He has notable amber eyes, which seem to "glow" - a trait inherited from his father, who is of cambion (half-incubus) heritage. His face and body are slim. He has a long, thin nose, and upturned eyes. Before Veritas Virumque, he appeared lanky and awkward, unsure how to stand or fold his hands or how to carry himself. After Part II of Veritas, he walks with a much more self-assured confidence. Turnus no longer straightens his hair, but now wears it in a ponytail. It's evident that he has finally come to see his body not as some "inconvenient vessel" in which his "true self" was his personality, but now he views his body as a part or as an extension of himself, which is why he cares about it a lot more. Interest, Hobbies and Skills Speculative Blogging: Veritas One thing that Turnus is mostly known as is "the guy behind Veritas", which is essentially a conspiracy blog. Most people don't regard it as such, since Turnus cites all of his sources and lays out facts and comments on them objectively. His commentary is snarky, but there's something that he doesn't do: he doesn't aim to spark fear or outrage. Merely, Veritas is an outlet for Turnus to express his insights on the world, and to help him collect his thoughts in a way that reduces internal stress. He does have a decent sized following on the blog, and several people have guest-starred, including Ablative Charming, Raider Espouse and Eleanor Shalott. Writing It's not just nonfiction or personal accounts that Turnus enjoys putting pen onto paper for, but also for fiction! A nerd at heart, Turnus reads a lot, especially in the high fantasy genre, and like a proper nerd, engages in fanfiction culture. In the past, Turnus used to rely on writing. Uncomfortable with the perpetual objectification of his face, Turnus once shy-ed away from associating himself with his body, so his mental image of himself was just the words he could write. Eventually, he realises that this perspective of himself was unhealthy, and he reclaimed his autonomy over his physical form, embracing it as part of him as well. Nevertheless, he'd never forget the impact writing had on his own personal development, and how it forced him to think insightfully. Applied Mathematics Among his academic interests, Turnus really likes mathematics. As a kid, he would participate in maths competitions and enjoyed them immensely, and maintained that interest throughout highschool. He and Klara Spejl often work on maths-related projects together. Other *'Dungeons and Dragons': Probably the most obvious arena of nerd culture he engages with. Turnus plays Dungeons and Damsels, and other tabletop/pen-and-paper games. It's not uncommon to see him brainstorm up a quick one-shot to kill a few hours. *'Magic Tricks': Turnus is incapable of doing magic. In fact, in some cases, his reactions to magic are completely anti-magic (he can't actively use magical items, or detect magical spells or charms). However, he did pick up magic tricks, and has fantastic sleight of hand. **He can't keep a poker face in poker though, so let's give up on card games altogether. Fairy tale – The Princess Mayblossom How the Story Goes Wikipedia page Turnus' Storybook Role is the next King Merlin's son in the Princess Mayblossom. He is destined to seek the hand of Mayblossom by sending his Ambassador Fanfarinet to the princess, only for the ambassador to run off with the princess. At the end of the story, the princess ends up killing the ambassador and returns to her kingdom, where King Merlin's son shows up (confused why his ambassador is taking so long) and marries him instead. Needless to say, Turnus thinks it's essentially a useless role. How does Turnus come into it? Born to two mages, Turnus was expected to be magical and go into a magical career. That didn't exactly work out - his parents soon realised, by age 10, that Turnus would probably never gain the ability to do magic. However, he was a good kid and he was a smart kid, so they supported him unconditionally, helping him develop skills and hobbies of his own. Still, both parents were completely out of their ballpark, with total inexperience of how a magic-less mage would need to apply to schools, for jobs, etc. Somehow, their luck arrived in the form of a future daughter-in-law. Sofia Wares was dating Brutus Wyllt, who is Turnus' elder brother. She was smart, she was capable, and more so, she had connections. One of her closest friends was an admissions officer at Ever After High. She cared deeply about Turnus, was persistently supportive to him, and said that she could put in a good word. Soon enough, a destiny for Turnus arrived: the next King Merlin's son in the Princess Mayblossom. The admissions officer in question was a Prince Charming who took a lot of pride in being one, and knowing that Turnus' father was of cambion-heritage, thought a role that nodded to Merlin would be supremely suitable. How wrong he was. Opinion on Destiny Don't get Turnus wrong. He's thankful that he's at Ever After High. With influential people, with great opportunities, and the great chance that if he graduates with the Ever After High name on his diploma, he could live a great life. However, he doesn't feel any emotional towards his role or story at all. He'd admit that it's a good piece of literature and even would say that it teaches some great ideas. However, given how often in his life people have looked at him and only saw a pretty princely face, something about being a destined Prince Charming does nothing but churn his stomach. While working on articles for his blog, Veritas, he comes to realise that the treatment of villains is a self-perpetuating cycle. The article's the most popular of his posts, and it forces Turnus to think: do destined love interests suffer as villains do? He concludes: yes. He has no pride in his role. He thinks inherited destinies are nepotistic. However, at the same time, Turnus wants to do great things, he wants to chase an ideal of 'success'. For that reason, he aims to stay in Ever After High. If the world wants to execute control over him, he better take advantage of the tools they give him. In his mind, the fairytale world is fundamentally flawed on every institutional level. It means that if he wants full autonomy, if he wants change, it's not something that can happen so quickly. For that reason, he aligns Neutral. Parallels *Much like Merlin, Turnus' father is a cambion - born of the union between an incubus and a human. The destiny being 'King Merlin's son' would imply that the character would be the son of a cambion. **His surname "Wyllt" is a nod to Myrddin Wyllt, one of the original names of Merlin. *Turnus shows little pride in this role. It's notable that he makes this evident in how he dresses - absolutely no references or motifs to it. Folklore – Germanic Changeling Legends How It Goes So, given that the changeling that takes Turnus' appearance goes by the Germanic Legends, I mostly referenced the Brothers Grimm's "German Mythology" for changeling lore. How did Turnus come into it? Utility Fei is not who they seem; they're a changeling who works in fairytale preservation, and Turnus' magical inability was deemed a threat to it, so a higher-up in Utility's organisation paid the changeling to take over Turnus for a while. Turnus Wyllt was therefore kidnapped by the faeries, and taken to a Fairyland in France, where he had to stay. With the combined efforts of Sofia Wares and Orleans le Nouveau, Utility (whose "real form" is named Feiynman) was booted out from impersonating Turnus, and Turnus returned safely to Ever After High. Nevertheless, he is still highly disturbed by the incident and by some things he's seen in Fairyland. Read Veritas Virumque for further context. Parallels *A lot of outfit details, which you can see in his Outfits subpage. It's worth noting that he proudly displays these motifs on his body, as if he is reclaiming the horror he went through. **Additionally, he is proud to be associated with his sister-in-law, Sofia, who was also kidnapped by the very same changeling. It's nice to consider that Turnus, who never fit in among other Prince Charmings, has finally found his own community. *Turnus is very handsome, and changelings do have a preference to replace handsome people. Trivia *Turnus is named after Prince Turnus from the Aeneid. **Prince Turnus was characterised as being a "firey" rival to the pious and peerless Aeneas. **Wyllt refers to Myrddin Wyllt, a figure introduced into Arthurian Legend as Merlin the wizard. *In real-world terms, Turnus would be from Montreal, Canada. **He speaks with a Quebecois accent. *He can speak French (Quebec), English, and Arabic (only conversationally, not technically). *In earlier drafts, Turnus was written as from Haiti. This was later changed to Turnus being Canadian in nationality, with an Algerian & Welsh background. **Turnus' mother being from Algeria is a reference to the French-Algerian philosopher and author, Albert Camus. His father is Welsh to explain the surname, and also for the connection with Merlin. **Both Canada and Algeria are previously French-controlled regions. Madame D'Aulnoy is a French writer. **I also want you to know that I once had a dream in which I dreamt that I had an Algerian OC. At that time, I did not know what Turnus' heritage was, and the dream pushed me into specifying it. That said, isn't one of Turnus' motifs dreaming? *His school "notes" are a mess. They're mostly highlighted scanned pages from the textbook, and any individual notes he takes during class at mostly written in Quebecois French, with notation he invented himself and diagrams that only he seems to be able to decipher. Also, a good portion of the things he does take down are funny remarks the teacher or other classmates say. **Needless to say, no one goes to him for his notes, not even in desperation. *Turnus' favourite Disney princess is Jasmine. **Something about her being the only princess of MENA descent... or the whole "I am not a prize to be won!" thing... Quotes Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Neutrals Category:Zena's OCs Category:Princes Category:Gay Category:Canadian Category:The Princess Mayblossom